


It won't happen

by Jambalaya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Hermes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't happen

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Luke was never evil or dead (･ิ∀･ิ๑)

“We need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Hermes.”

 

I bolted upright. That dream was too real. I rubbed my temple, being reminded of the fact that every dream of a demigod is either trouble happening or trouble waiting to happen.

I glanced to my side and saw Luke sleeping. His elfish features, illuminated by the soft light of the moon from my window, looked peaceful, the scar that ran from his eye to his jaw visible. You'd think scars would make people less attractive, but his didn't. He's beautiful no matter what.

After the campfire, He waited then snuck out of his cabin and went straight to mine(which is not exactly allowed) like how he always does from time to time when he wanted us to be alone. Just us… compared to the quests he's been on? Being a ninja just to keep our relationship a secret was nothing as he always told me.

I sat there watching his closed eyes. It made me feel uneasy but seeing his chest rise and fall slightly made me feel better knowing he was right here with me. Alive and well. Still, the rest of my dream still bothered me.

His eyelashes flutter and I soon met his mesmerizing blue eyes. “Percy,” his voice sounds dry. He shifts and faces me, lying down sideways. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I answered, but not really sure If I am. “sorry, Luke. Did I wake you?”

He sits up and stares at me with narrowed eyes as if analyzing something. I realized my eyes were slightly wet. I prayed Luke won't notice but I'm getting the feeling that he already did.

“Come here,” he pulls me close and wraps his muscular arms around me, my head resting on the crook of his neck. I melt into his warmth and wrap my arms around his waist.

“What’s bothering you?” his embrace slightly tightens around me. Reassuring me that everything was fine. I kept silent for a few moments, thinking about how much I should tell him.

“I had a dream again... There was a war. So many of our friends died, Luke. So many…” I paused, trying to keep my voice from trembling. “…one of them” I inhale, almost painfully “one of them was you.”

He remains silent, waiting for me to finish and he rubs my back comfortingly. “You died. And I can't take it. It was so real.”

“it’s okay. I won't die, okay? None of us will,” he said with a reassuring tone, tightening his hold once more.

“That’s not the worst part.” I parted from him and looked him in the eye. “You… betrayed us. You sided with the enemy and caused so many deaths. I know you can’t possibly do that but… it scared me…” my voice cracks, clearly filled with panic.

His face bore the same expression. He sighs and runs his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He looks up again at me and smiles warmly.

“Listen, hey, look at me.” He lifts my chin up with his hand, his voice soft and comforting. He takes both of my hands in his.

“Have you ever heard of the theory about alternate universes? Or multiverse?” I look at him confused. “Yeah, I have. Annabeth once randomly told me about that. She doesn't think it's true though.”

“Well, I do.” He said, still smiling. “I believe that somewhere, in a different universe, I was some evil twat, who betrayed his amazing friends for whatever reason. Who knows, maybe in that universe, Will is straight?” He laughs.

I chuckle at his silly attempt to make me feel better. But I still felt uneasy. “But why did I dream about it? It doesn't make sense… Luke, i'm sca-”

He takes me in his arms, not waiting for the end of my sentence. He kisses my forehead and rests his chin on my head.

“Percy. I don't know why either. I'm out of ideas so let me tell you my honest feelings. I promise you I will never ever do that. I won’t ever betray you guys or even think about it. I won’t let it happen. This camp and the people in it are all so important to me. This camp is my home. I love everyone here and most of all I love you.”

Hearing him say those things felt like a block of ice removed itself from my throat. Of course I knew all those things already. The Luke in my dream, was not the Luke I knew. I can't think of an explanation why I dreamt it but maybe it was just me being too paranoid nowadays? Maybe it's my fear of losing Luke to anything? Maybe it really was just a lost fragment from another universe? Or maybe the gods just happen to be bored and decided, Hey let's mess around with a half-blood, Hypnos, do your thing. I don't know, but all I know is that I trust Luke. And what we share together is stronger than any dream or nightmare.

I exhale, feeling relieved. I sincerely felt better, all thanks to him. “I’m sorry. I was worried for nothing. You should get back to your cabin, Luke.” That was our drill. Whenever he came over, he always had to leave at dawn before the sun rises, so when his siblings woke up they wouldn’t suspect a thing. I didn't realize but it was around four am already.

“I’ll pass for today.” He slumps down on the bed, getting comfortable under the sheets. He lifts an arm, inviting me to do the same “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Luke, you can't be serious. We'll get in trouble!” I protest and he just smirks at me. “Come on,” he closes his eyes and pulls me by the wrist, still smiling.

Whatever. Sometimes you got to live dangerously. And for Luke, I'd risk anything.

We doze off into each other's embrace, not worrying what will come in the morning.

\--

It was time for breakfast and Annabeth looked around for her best friend. She thought the seaweed brain was probably still in bed, drooling. Better go get him, she muttered.

She passed by some kids from the Hermes cabin and overheard, “Where’s Luke? He wasn't in his bed this morning,” “Maybe he woke up early and went for a jog or something” “Should we look for him?” “Nah, maybe later. I'm hungry,” and they laugh off into the dining pavilion.

Annabeth marched towards Percy's cabin. Percy and Luke are both gone and she has a hunch that their absences were involved with one another.

As soon as she entered the cabin, her suspicions have been answered.

Luke and Percy were asleep on the same bed, arms around each other and deep in their slumber.

She crept away smiling, careful not to make a sound. She returned to the pavilion and Travis waved his hand at her. “Hey, Annabeth. Have you seen Luke? I was just in my way to find hi-”

“Oh, no need. He might skip breakfast,”

“Huh? Why?”

“I think he already had seafood.”


End file.
